mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demian Maia vs. Jorge Santiago
The first round began and they touched gloves. Maia came out southpaw. Maia blocked a high kick. Santiago landed a right hand to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Santiago broke kneeing the body after stuffing a trip and landed a blocked high kick and blocked one himself and Santiago landed an inside kick all around four fifteen. Four minutes. Santiago landed a pair of inside kicks. Maia pressed in landing a right hook and dodged a high kick. Maia got a beautiful trip with three thirty-five, into guard. Maia passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. Santiago got the butterflies. He nearly swept. Three minutes standing landing a right hand to the clinch there. Two thirty-five. Santiago kneed the leg. Maia kneed the body. They broke. Two fifteen. Santiago landed a right hand. Maia rushed in. Two minutes. Santiago landed an inside kick. Maia blocked a high kick and dropped Santiago with a counter right hook. Santiago stood. Santiago blocked a high kick and landed a flying knee, Maia got a single to half-guard. One thirty. Maia landed two left elbows. One fifteen remaining. Santiago regained guard. One minute. Santiago landed an upkick and ate a left. Thirty-five. Santiago landed an upkick. Maia landed a right and another. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Maia. "You won the first round." The second round began. Santiago landed a partially dodged high kick. Inside kick. Four thirty-five. Santiago landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Maia landed a grazing right hook. Three thirty-five. Maia blocked a high kick. Three fifteen left. Maia blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Santiago landed a big right and they clinched. Maia worked a single and got it there to the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Maia landed a left and a right. Maia passed to half-guard. Two fifteen. Santiago regained the butterflies. Maia passed to half-guard. Two minutes left. Santiago regained guard. One thirty-five. Maia came back down to the butterflies. One fifteen. One minute remaining. Maia landed a right. A few more. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen. Not a good fight. The boos were coming loud now. The second round ended. 10-9 Maia. "Don't kick," Santiago's corner said. The third round began. Santiago landed an inside kick. Santiago stuffed a single, stood to the clinch. Four thirty-five left. Maia wanted a single. Santiago stuffed it and escaped there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Santiago landed a good right hand. Santiago landed a decent right. Maia landed a good inside kick. Three thirty-five as he got a single and had the back standing. The crowd booed. Three fifteen. Santiago stuffed the trip. Maia got one hook, lost it. Three minutes remaining. More boos. Santiago stuffed another trip. Maia got the trip to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Maia landed a left hammerfist there. Two fifteen. Maia landed a left elbow. Two minutes. Another. Another. One thirty-five. Santiago landed an upkick. More boos. One fifteen with a pair of right elbows there.. Maia passed to side control. One minute. Maia landed a right elbow. Maia went to north-south amidst more boos here. Thirty-five. Maia mounted. Santiago escaped to half-guard there. Fifteen. Santiago had one arm trapped by Maia there. Maia landed a left hand and three right elbows. The third round ended and the crowd booed thunderously. 10-9 Maia. 30-27 Maia. Bye, Jorge!